


Splitting the rent

by Ereri_Garbage



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Nanase Haruka, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sexual Content, horrible ending, maybe mild language?, mentions of shower sex, musician rin, quick fic, stupid title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Garbage/pseuds/Ereri_Garbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is a music major, studying to become a professional pianist for the Japanese orchestra.<br/>Haru is an art major,and aspiring artist hoping to have his paintings displayed in galleries across the globe.</p>
<p>If only they weren't trying to rent the same studio space off campus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splitting the rent

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this sometime last fall and it was tucked away in a file one my laptop and I happened to find it at 3:23 this morning, I really need to try sleeping more. This is only mildly edited, again it was 3:23am. 
> 
> I don't remember what inspired this but I hope you enjoy it!

This was perfect. Absolutely perfect! Rin's gaze flickered about the studio space excitedly. _ 'I could put the grand piano in that corner by the window, keep the music stands by that wall. This place is perfect!' _ He thought to himself.    
  


The manager of the small shopping center stood by the window. "It's only a couple hundred square feet, but it's perfect for a small music studio."   
  


"Hell yeah it is!" Rin laughed. The excitement tingled all the way down to his toes.  _ Finally _ ! He thought. Finally a professional work space.    
  


The realtor opened the door and gestured for them to exit. "I'm glad you like it, we can take this meeting to my office on the third floor and discuss the matters of the lease."    
  


Rin followed eagerly. "Yes please!"    
  


"Now this is the last available space in the building, but there are more in the building next door." A voice echoed in the hallway. Rin looked to his left curiously. A woman in a smart business suit was approaching the studio space. Along with, Haruka?    
  


"Nanase?" Rin asked with slight surprise. "What are you doing here."   
  


Haru barely gave Rin a passing glance. "Looking at studio spaces. The art center at the school is too cramped."    
  


Rin glared at the stoic man. Haruka Nanase. They were in the same dorm building their freshman year and had several mutual friends. Plus both of them being liberal arts majors, they saw each other frequently in the art complex at their university. Rin wouldn't call them best friends, but he wouldn't call them just acquaintances either. "Well this space is spoken for, I'm about to go and sign the paperwork now."    
  


Haru snorted shortly, icy blue eyes locking with Rin's own fiery red. "What makes you think you can afford it?"    
  


Rin didn't break the eye contact, he wouldn't give Haru the satisfaction of making him sweat. But he had a point. Rin was only working part time, and with the internship he was applying for he would have to give up even more hours. There's no way this space would be less than $750 a month, there's no way in hell Rin could afford that.    
  


"Well Rin why don't you come with me and we can discuss finances while Mr.Nannase has a look at the studio." The leasing manager smiled at both men before resuming his way to the office.    
  


Rin remained at the door to the studio. "Haru, please let me have this. You can request private spaces in the art building, all the spaces in the music building are full."   
  


"I told you it's too cramped there. I barely have enough space to keep my extra canvases."   
  


"There are more spaces available next door, I heard the lady talking to you."    
  


"I like this building, it has the best view of the ocean and the store where I buy my paints is on the first floor."    
  


Rin huffed angrily and crossed his arms over his chest. "What about Nagisa? Doesn't he have that dance space with Rei? Can't you paint there?"   
  


"No way am I sharing a space with two contemporary dancers. Their music is always too loud. Not to mention if I got any paint on the floor i’d never hear the end of it." Haru sighed heavily, his brows furrowing slightly. "I would just paint in the dorm but I'm not sure if Makoto would be very happy with that."   
  


"Sousuke hates it when I play, he doesn't like classical music. And the dorm room won't hold my grand piano, just my little electric keyboard. It doesn't sound the same and it's annoying to practice on." Rin understands Haru's frustration but still refuses to give up the space. "I'm gonna go and look over the paperwork. I hope you find a space soon."   
  
When Rin entered the leasing office, the managers were sitting at the desk organizing papers. They looked up when they heard the door open. "Ah Rin! Still interested in the studio?"   
  


He nods his head. "Let's talk costs."   
  


"Of course you'll have to pay utilities and if you plan on bringing in any of your own equipment or appliances of course you will be responsible for paying the additional costs." Rin takes a seat in one of the straight back chairs as the man speaks. "Rent of course and the sign on for the lease."   
  


The other man clears his throat with a cough and hands Rin a small stack of papers. "It's a six month lease, $300 upfront for the sign on and then rent is going to be $700 a month. As the space stands today utilities are only going to cost $250 a month, that includes water and electricity."   
Rin feels his chest tighten in disappointment. Haru is right. There's no way in hell he can afford this. He could pay the sign on cost right now easy, and the utility bill would be easy enough. But the $700 rent was out of the question. His initial budget was a total monthly amount of $650 tops.    
  


It would be stupid to call his mother and ask for assistance, she was already paying his way through graduate school. No way would she offer up extra money for a private studio space.    
"Is there any wiggle room at all when it comes to the price of rent?" Rin asked hopefully.    
  


The manager shook his head. "Sorry kid, no can do. This price is already ridiculously low. It's our final offer."   
  


Rin tightened his grip on the pages in his hands, crinkling the paper. "Let me sleep on it and call you in the morning." He folded the pages in half and slid them inside his jacket. Standing he shook the hands of both men and left the room with an air of disappointment. And after he had been so excited, only to be shut down by his stupid bank account.    
  


Rin had assumed he would pass Haru on his way down stairs, but did not bump into the raven haired man. Maybe he did decide to go check out the other building?    
  


Rin decided not to dwell on it, instead climbing into his car and heading back to campus.    
Instead of heading to the dorms he had decided to go to the arts complex and practice in the general music room. The cold keys under his fingertips was just the medicine he needed right now. The setting sun reminded Rin that the building would be closing soon. A quick glance down at his watched showed him it was nearing 7pm. He had a classical music history paper due in the morning on Beethoven, he was sure he could finish before class started at 8am tomorrow.    
  


As he approached the building he noticed a figure sitting on the steps. As he got closer he recognized the figure to be Makoto, his friend and Haru's roommate. Makoto had his book open on the step next to him, highlighter between his teeth, and pencil scribbling down notes in a 

spiral.    
  


Makoto was studying social work and psychology, he planned on becoming a grief councilor for social services.    
  


"Oi, Makoto!" Rin called out.   
  


Makoto's head snapped to attention, smile appearing when he caught sight of Rin. "Hey Rin. Long time no see, I haven't seen you since you dropped child development."   
  


"Figured out I didn't need the extra credit." Rin said. "What are you doing here?"   
  


"Haru and I’s study group doesn't start for another 30 minutes, I'm waiting on him." The slightly taller man explained.    
  


Rin quirked a brow. "What's Haru doing here?"   
  


Makoto frowned and looked down at his papers. "Haru was hoping to find a studio space today, he really needs a private place to paint. But the only space that appealed to him was spoken for, he said he bumped into another guy wanting the space. Haru may not look it but he's a nice guy. He isn't gonna take something away from someone."    
  


A feeling of warmth spread through Rin's chest. And he suddenly found it hard to breathe. He had always been over sensitive and emotional, he remembers crying when his mother was late picking him up from school. More than once. "Did he talk to the building manager? Maybe the guy didn't get the lease."   
  


"No, Haru left right after he checked out the studio."    
  


Rin couldn't help but laugh a little in spite of himself and Haru's sudden kindness. "I might have a solution to his problem, is he in the main studio?"   
  


Makoto nodded. "Should be, what do you mean a solution?"    
  


"Just trust me Makoto."    
  


Rin took the stairs two at a time up to the fifth floor art room. According to Rei, who Rin had spent time with at the dance center as the pianist, is where Haru spent most of his time.   
  


When he neared the art room the quiet sound of a piano fluttered down the hallway. Rin's curiosity peaked and took longer strides towards the door. The music got louder and Rin instantly recognized it as Bach.    
  


He opened the door slowly, hoping not to disturb whatever Haru was doing. The short man was sitting on a stool before an easel, his clothes covered by a blue apron. The canvas was alight with colors, a beautiful scenery bordered by a window. It took Rin a moment to realize it, but that was the view from the studio window. The ocean's waves were sparkling with the rays of the afternoon sun, a few beach goers scattered the sand and a few swam in the water. The painting was alive and beautiful. Rin didn't know much about Haru's paintings or skills, he was more involved with Nagisa and Makoto than he was with Haru, but he knew Haru was here on a full scholarship, paid for by some fancy artist organization. Perhaps Rin should have been more prepared for such talented work.    
  


"Are you going to stand there all day?"   
  


"I don't think I've ever seen one of your paintings." Rin said instead. "Didn't know you were so good."   
  


"Are you here to gloat about the studio? Or do you have another reason for bothering me?" Haru's tone was short, clearly annoyed.   
  


Rin entered the room and clicked off the stereo, quieting the room. "You know, Bach sounds better on a real piano. Recorded sounds don't do music justice. Almost like going online to look at the Mona Lisa, it's not the same as it is in person."   
  


"What are you getting at Rin?"    
  


Rin moved around to sit on the stool next to Haru's. "I didn't get the studio. You were right, I can't afford it." Rin's words were whispered.   
  


Haru peered at him out of the corner of his eyes. "Really?"   
  


"Yeah." Rin chuckled. "It was stupid to think I could get my own studio."   
  


"Why did you want one? I mean, was there a reason other than a private place to practice?" Haru questioned him, returning his focus to his painting. Haru held a brush tenderly in his fingers, dragging a bright blue across the sky, highlighting the image. "I wanted to start giving art lessons, earn some extra cash."   
  


Rin nodded thoughtfully. "I was considering maybe piano lessons, I know a few other instruments, and a lot of people need to learn to read music correctly. But since I haven't graduated yet, I wasn't sure if anyone would want lessons from me."    
  


Haru hummed while he continues to paint under Rin's watchful eyes. "I'd focus on children, water colors and basic sketching. Parents would be into that sort of thing. I'm sure parents would love to have their kids learn from you, you have plenty of credentials and experience."    
  


Silence fell between them as Rin watched Haru accentuate his already beautiful painting. Rin wondered briefly if Haru had an overall respect for art, much like he had himself. Maybe Haru appreciated music just as much as he loved painting.   
  


"Do you think we could share a studio?" Rin broke the comfortable silence. "You seem to enjoy music while you paint, I could play while you paint."    
  


Haru didn't respond to Rin, still entrenched in his painting. Rin's stomach bubbles with nerves 

and discomfort. Maybe it was a dumb idea.    
  


"I wouldn't mind that. As long as you don't mind paint stained towels and maybe some splatter on the floor."   
  


"As long as you pay the damage deposit." Rin laughed brightly. "So you're really interested? Split the rent and all?"    
  


Haru nodded, Rin could see the outline of a smile on Haru's lips. "Yeah. You aren't so bad."   
  


"Same for you, a little lacking in personality. But you're nice. Why haven't we hung out before now? I don't think I ever made a point to avoid you?"    
  


"I made a point to avoid your friend, and you're generally around him."   
  


Rin raised his eyebrows. "Who? Sousuke?"   
  


Haru nodded. "He doesn't like me much. And he's always made me aware of his feelings."   
  


"Why? Did you piss him off or something?" Rin asked, sousuke was pretty easy to get on with. An easily likeable guy, Haru wasn't much of a talker; there's no way he could have pissed him off. Or maybe.   
  


"I won the art contest freshman year, my paintings were displayed at the local art museum, he had entered the competition and lost. He blames me, which it's not my fault my paintings were better than his. He needed more practice." Haru stuck out his bottom lip in what could only be called a pout.    
  


"Are you sure? That doesn't sound like him at all?" Rin leaned forward to try and see Haru's expression clearly.    
  


Haru sighs. "All he does is glare at me, we have 3 classes together and have been partnered up on more than one occasion. He ditches me and has me do all the work. Not to mention he's flat out told me he doesn't like me or my paintings."   
  


Rin laughs and pokes at Haru's shoulder. "That means he's jealous. It was worse when he was in high school. We were on the swim team together and every time I beat him he'd get rude and distant. He gets over himself eventually."   
  


"It's been 6 years." Haru deadpans.   
  


Rin scratches his neck awkwardly. "Okay, so you haven't been avoiding me, just my best friend. Who I'm usually found with."   
  


"You hang out with Makoto, which he and I have been friends since elementary school. Nagisa too, I met him in middle school." Haru sets his brush down and sits back to observe his painting. 

"They've told me a lot about you, but the evil glares I get from your roommate are enough reason for me to keep my distance."    
  


"Nagisa can be a handful. I'm surprised you can handle his company."    
  


Haru turns his head slightly and gives Rin a small smile. "He's a nice guy." Haru winks at Rin, and he's surprised by the playful action. "Let's plan our new studio."    
  


Rin grins widely. The phrase "our studio" bounces around in his head like the tempo to a song. It suddenly sounded heavenly. Sharing a space with someone who loved his work just as much as he himself did. Haru was quiet enough, and seemed to be easily entertained with his painting, Rin would hardly know he was there. "I'll text the lease manager."    
  
Rin and Haru parted ways when Makoto came searching for his study partner. They exchanged phone numbers and planned to meet up for breakfast the next morning before going to sign the lease papers.    
  


Rin had chosen not to go play his piano before retiring to his dorm. He had decided his time would be better spent talking to his roommate about this stupid one-sided rivalry.   
  
Upon entering the dorm room, Rin greeted his friend bluntly. "Why are you so rude to Haruka?"   
  


Sousuke chuckled from his drawing table in the corner next to his bed. "Are you dense? That guy is unbearable!" He sat his pencil down and looked over his shoulder at Rin. "He thinks he's fucking perfect and the professors basically worship the ground he walks on."    
  


"I was right. You are just jealous of him. Come on man, you have to be more considerate of people. Haru has avoided me for years all because of your death threat glares."    
  


"Like you need a friend like him? He's a loner and you're far too outgoing to put up with his monotone persona." He stated matter of factly.    
  


Rin sighed at his friend’s defense. "You can't judge people because they get better marks than you."    
  


"Like hell I can."   
  


"Well get used to him. We have decided to share a studio space off campus." Rin said evenly, not leaving any gaps for an argument. "And that's that so learn to put up with him. I can save a lot of money this way. And he seems like a great guy."    
  


Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. "If he's such a great guy, why not wine him and dine him, huh? See for real just how much of an ass he is."    
  


Rin strode over to his bed and flopped less than gracefully onto the comforter. He had a bad habit of not making his bed. "I don't have to date him to share a studio with him, seriously. Maybe you have a crush on him and he won't give you the time of day." Rin could easily tell his friend wasn't amused by his comment. 

  
  
  
Rin's fingers danced over the ivory keys of his grand piano, the crescendo of  Sergei Rachmaninoff's Piano Concerto No. 3 in D minor. The current piece he was studying for the end of the semester gala, where the university put on a show for the donors that supplied the school with much needed funds.    
  


The sounds of the piano echoed beautifully off the walls of the studio, filling the space with a sense of comfort and relaxation.    
  


While Rin was immersed in the quick movements of his fingers across the keys. Even with his eyes closed he was always acutely aware of the presence of Haru in the room.    
  


He could feel Haru sitting by the window, without seeing him he knew that Haru was poised over a piece of canvas with charcoal in his blackened fingertips. Sketching the skyline of the city bathed in the light from the early morning.    
  


It was a typical Sunday morning for the duo. Rin had fallen into the routine of picking Haru up at 7:30am and driving into town to be at their shared space by 7:40, after picking up a quick breakfast from McDonalds of course. (Which had also evolved into a tradition shared between them)    
  


Rin smiled when his fingers struck the last note. Letting his hands rest for a moment before cracking his knuckles in satisfaction.    
  


"It's sounding better every day." Haru spoke.    
  


Rin had also grown accustomed to Haru's short praises. He'd learned quickly that Haru loved classical music, he could tell by the subtle smiles which pieces were his favorites, and made a habit of playing them more often than he usually would.    
  


"It's still not perfect, I think my fingers slipped more than once, and maybe I'm slightly out of tune." Rin stood from his stool and lifted the lid of the grand. "I'll have to check it again."   
  


Haru hummed from his spot and then stood up. Rin glanced over at the other man. "Think you could spare me a few minutes to help me with a new project?"    
  


In the four months that they had spent here together, Haru had only asked for help a handful of times. Usually it was simple tasks like having Rin help him condition his brushes, or have Rin go pick him up some paint, once he had even used Rin as a model. "Yeah of course, what do you need?"   
  


Haru didn't answer him right away, instead going to the cupboard on the right wall. Pulling out a thick white canvas drop cloth. "Help me spread this out." He tossed the cloth on the floor and pulled one folded corner to the left. Rin leaned down and did the same with the right. They quickly spread the tarp out, the cloth easily taking up half their floor space.    
  


Haru then picked up a few of his gallon paint cans and set them next to the tarp, Rin noticed them to be primary colors. Haru rose back up to his full height, a few inches shorter than Rin. 

"Take off your shirt."    
  


Rin sputtered nearly choking on his tongue while his cheeks flamed red. "What! Why?"   
  


"Just do it." Haru rolled his eyes as he removed his own shirt.    
  


With a shaky sigh Rin did as instructed and removed his shirt. "What are we doing?"   
  


"I'm supposed to make an abstract piece. Something using a non typical medium." Haru opened the cans of paint. "It's going to be displayed in the gallery at the gala.    
  


"I've decided my medium will be the human body." Haru continued to explain.    
  


Rin blushed. "And you want my help with this?"    
  


With the uncanny amount of time they'd been spending together, they'd come to study together, share late night meals, an occasional sleepover in their studio; they'd made a makeshift pallet in the left corner nearest the window. Neither of them minding sleeping in such close proximity. Rin had considered on more than one occasion asking Haru out to an official dinner, a date. But had always thought risking their newfound friendship was a bad idea.    
  


Haru dunked his right hand in one of the paint cans, skin emerging a vivid bright red, his left hand dipping into the blue. "Yes."   
  


With uneven breaths Rin stepped around the tarp to stick his own hands into the paint, coating them in yellow and red.    
  


Haru knelt to the floor and walked on his knees to the center of the tarp, slowly dragging his fingers down the fabric. Rin followed his lead, moving to be next to him.    
  


In the midst of running their hands along the material, their shoulders had bumped into each other more than once, fingers brushed and Rin's heart fluttered at every brief contact.    
  


Haru's hand disappeared into the yellow can, and reappeared on Rin's chest, splattering his skin with the thick paint.    
  


"Hey!" Rin shouted.   
  


A giggle past Haru's lips.    
  


Rin cupped his hand and scooped a large amount of blue paint up and splashed it against Haru's face with a "Ha!"   
  


Haru blinked in surprise. But it quickly faded into a challenging smirk. With another handful of paint he painted Rin's face red and blue, the colors swirling into purple.    
  


The small back and forth paint war was a mess of paint and laughter. Fading out when the paint cans had emptied to the point the boys couldn't grab anymore.    
  


Rin observed the paint covered Haru and smiled with pride at the mess he'd made of the shorter man. "A masterpiece."    
  


Haru's gaze was intense, pupils blown with excitement and a warmth radiating off his body. "Not quite." He whispered.    
  


The gap between friends and something more which they'd been dancing around for so long was closed when Haru's lips gently touched Rin's.    
  


Rin's hands immediately found purchase in Haru's hair which was sticky with paint. Tugging the boy closer to him to press his tongue against the seal of Haru's lips.    
  


With a gasp Haru complied to the silent request, opening his mouth and letting Rin in to explore, tasting slightly of the paint on their lips. Rin pushed Haru back, guiding him to lay flat on his back. He settled in between his legs comfortably, pressing his groin against the others.    
  


Haru yanked his lips away from Rin's, head knocking against the floor as a moan tore from his throat. "Rin!" He gasped breathily.    
  


Rin groaned at the sound. "Shit Haru." He panted against his throat rutting against him again. "You've got no idea how long I've dreamed of this."    
  


Haru shook his head. Gripping the maroon strands of Rin's hair and pulling his lips up to his own again, pushing against the other man’s weight and switching their positions. Haru straddled Rin, 

grinding down hard. "I've wanted it just as badly."    
  


Not one to be dominated Rin rolled over on top of Haru again, biting down on his shoulder. "We should go to dinner. Maybe lunch. Today. Fuck I just want to take you on a date."    
  


Haru cries out when Rin bites down even harder on his throat. "That sounds nice. Lunch. Lunch, I can't wait till dinner." Haru can feel the squelching of the wet paint under his bare back, it's an uncomfortable feeling but he shivers at the realization that he is covered in his two favorite things. Paint and Rin.    
  


The two of them roll around a little while longer, harsh kisses exchanged and hips seeking friction.    
  


Haru fights back a scream when he finally comes undone, Rin continuing to dry hump him as he rides out his orgasm. Rin forces his tongue past Haru's teeth as his own release ruins his boxers. The both of them lie still, exhaustion plaguing their bodies. The drying paint seeming to glue them together.    
  


"We should get back to the dorms to wash this off."Haru says breaking the silence.    
  


Rin nods tiredly. "Some shower sex before our lunch date sounds fabulous."    
  


The man beneath him laughs lightly. "I wouldn't mind that at all."

  
  
A few weeks after Rin and Haru had gotten together it was finally the night of the gala. Rin had groomed himself for the occasion, Haru had tied his bow tie properly and kissed him good luck for his performance.    
  


His two part piano recital went without a hitch, a standing ovation followed the final notes of his second piece. He rose and bowed respectfully to the crowd, waved graciously and exited stage left.    
  


As soon as he left the main auditorium, Rin took fast steps to the art gallery. He knew Haru had missed his performance. Having to stick by his painting to talk to other professional artist and donors.    
  


After their rumble on Haru's original art project, Haru had kept his new piece a secret. Each time Rin questioned his now boyfriend, he was told it was a surprise.    
  


Weaving through the thick crowd of art enthusiasts; Rin searched for Haru. But before he even spotted his boyfriend he saw the painting he knew belonged to him.    
  


The same paint smothered tarp hung from suspension wires like a banner. Rin couldn't tear his eyes away from it. He hadn't noticed how beautiful it was that day, too distracted with the images of Haru pinned to the wall of the shower as the paint streamed down his body. Now that he could see it on display, he was enchanted by it. The way the colors swirled in what looked like a mess, several partial hand and foot prints. A body imprint that could only belong to Haru was partially exposed on the right side of the larger blob of paint in the center.    
  


Rin pushed his way through the crowd to get closer to the piece belonging to Haru. The metal tag bolted to the wall with the paintings basic information held the title, "splitting the rent" a painting by Haruka Nanase.    
  
  
  
  



End file.
